And Then, They Bled
by 50shades-of-jackbarakat
Summary: BANDS: Sleeping With Sirens, Pierce The Veil, All Time Low, Bring Me the Horizon, We Are The In Crowd, Tonight Alive, Of Mice & Men. Mike Fuentes throws a Halloween party in an old abandoned mansion. But it's no ordinary mansion... None of his guests are aware of the horrible fate they face upon entry. {Kellic, Jalex} Rated M for swearing and gore.


...And Then, They Bled

Chapter 1

Halloween, a night for all to enjoy, no matter what age. Well, at least that's what Halloween is perceived to be now-a-days. The whole story behind the holiday has been pushes aside and sugar coated over the years. However this time, we may all be reminded of the horrors that lurk upon this earth.

On this particular night, a Halloween party was to be held. Just another ordinary Halloween party. Beer, whiskey, rum, and good times. It at least that's what Mike had planned when he organized this get together.

It's supposedly going to be the "greatest party of the year", or "decade" for that matter. Well thats what he seemed to try to convince everyone. Usually he tended to over-exaggerate on how grand his parties were, and blow the whole event way out of proportion. Even though his parties were pretty great. He never failed to entertain his guests, and he always knew how to keep everyone alive and going. Everyone knew he threw the best parties around, and there was no doubting it. You've never experienced a party, unless you been to a Fuentes party.

Usually Mike's little shindigs had up to a hundred people show up, considering the fact that he let anyone bring anyone and everyone bring everyone. But this time, he just wanted a simple halloween party with only his closest friends. Which was understandable. He usually had the most fun when he was surrounded by people he knew. Not complete strangers.

Even hours before his party was to begin he had already begun to decorate. Yes, large coolers filled with beer, and whiskey bottles scattered in various places around the house. It wasn't his house though. He was able to find a much different setting for this particular party; with a haunting past. Mike decided to host his party here because something about it gave off a unique aura, and he figured he'd give it a go. Maybe it's history would give his guests a little scare. Maybe.

"Are you sure this is the right street?" Vic asked Kellin in an unsure tone as he gripped the worn out leather steering wheel in his old pickup truck. "It seems pretty deserted..." Kellin reached into his back pocket and grabbed the folded up invitation. On the outside there was a small address scribbled on it.

"It says to turn right on 42564 Boner Lane," Kellin read. Instantly, Vic looked over to him and began laughing.

Kellin looked back at him and raised an eyebrow. "What's so funny?"

"It's _Bonner_ lane," Vic assured with a smug grin plastered upon his face, "Not Boner lane."

Kellin looked back at the invitation and and then back up to Vic, who had gone back to watching the gravel road ahead of them. "Oh..." He mouthed before setting the piece of paper on the dashboard. Vic couldn't help but chuckle at him again.

"Stop making fun of me!" Kellin whined. "You know I'm dyslexic!" Vic reached over and patted him on the leg.

"You're cute when you do that."

Kellin felt a blush creep onto his cheeks. He loved the way Vic treated him. Sure, he was used to Vic's constant compliments, but the way he always did it gave Kellin butterflies. His perfect smile, and soft, caring eyes always made Kellin's stomach do backflips. And it never failed to lighten his mood. No matter how happy he was, Vic always made him happier. Even a simple compliment like that was enough to make him speechless.

Kellin tried to focus his attention back on the road, but he was caught off guard by Vic snaking his hand over to Kellin's and slipping his fingers between his. He felt himself blush even harder than he already was. "If you don't pay attention, we're going to miss our turn."

Vic grinned. "Or worse," he added. "I might..-" he quickly swerved his steering wheel to the left, nearly giving Kellin a heart attack.

"Vic!" Kellin shouted, holding on for dear life. "What the hell!?"

Vic laughed. "I like when you scream my name." Kellin rolled his eyes and crossed his arms, sticking out his bottom lip giving Vic the impression that he was pouting.

"Wipe that look off your face, mister," Vic lectured.

"Make me!"

"I will turn this car around and take you home!"

"Mm, please, Daddy?" Kellin smirked. Vic looked at him with wide eyes.

"Some weird ass family..." Vic muttered with a grin. Kellin couldn't help but smile at Vic' remark. It was the usual for these two to goof off and make jokes about their relationship. There was nothing weird about it. Maybe it was because they were so used to each other's presence, and how close they had grown over the years. Plus they shared the same sense of humor.

Soon enough, Vic's headlights lit up a small sign off in the distance. It was a big piece of white paper taped to the pole under a stop sign. The words were in bold lettering, and there were bright colors and spots of glitter everywhere. It looked like a 4th grader's art project.

'Halloween party, next right. Invite only.'

"Artistic," Vic said with a hint of sarcasm in his voice, "More like autistic." Kellin giggled once again, and looked back at the invitation. The street sign to the right of them said matched the one .

They took a right onto Bonner Lane, and were soon greeted by a blinking neon sign. It was about the size of a beach ball, and was hanging from a tree on the left side of the street.

It said "Fuentes Party" in blinking neon letters, and had a large red arrow pointing towards a dirt road to their right.

"Wow Mike really went all out," Kellin pointed out.

Vic nodded, "Yeah, he usually does." Which was true. One year, he was able to afford an advertisement on the side of a bus. He never told anyone how much he paid for it, and said he'd rather not talk about it.

Vic turned onto the dirt road, or path, rather. They were surrounded by large trees that lined either side of the path, creating a haunting effect. The twisted branches hung overhead, and blocked out almost all of the remaining light from the sunset. It wouldn't be long until it was dark. Vic silently hoped that the party wasn't too far off.

Eventually the trees kind of faded off, and a house off in the distance became visible. It was very large; and almost mansion-like. The house was surrounded by large grass plains and there was no sign of anyone. There were no cars, and none of the lights in the house were turned on.

"Are you sure this is the right place?" Kellin asked, observing the house as they pulled to a stop. It looked about three stories tall. Maybe with an attic. It wasn't small, that was for sure.

Vic shrugged, and turned off the car. "I hope so," he sighed, "I mean the sign said this was the-"

Suddenly, Vic was cut off by a loud shriek that nearly made him shit his pants. A terrifying creature with horrific features was making it's way up to their car. It came closer and closer, and then grabbed Vic's arm through the window. Vic screamed bloody murder and began punching the thing repeatedly, before Kellin finally pulled him back.

"Vic! Dude, calm down!" He laughed, trying to grab ahold of Vic's shaking hands.

Vic shook his head furiously. "Kellin! No! There's a-..." He turned back to look at what had attacked him, as watched as it pulled its own face off.

A mask.

"Austin!" Vic shouted. "You nearly made me shit myself!"

Austin Carlile, a close friend of theirs burst into an uncontrollable fit of laughter, and had to hold onto the car for support. Alan, another friend, soon appeared behind them and patted Austin on the back.

"First scare of the night!" He applauded. "Nice going, man!"

Austin soon regained his composure and looked at Vic, who was still trembling.

"Hey, Vic. I'm sorry man," he said fixing his t-shirt that Vic had nearly ripped off in his furious struggle. He was wearing normal clothes. How had he not noticed that? "It's Halloween! I couldn't help it."

Vic chuckled nervously and let out a loud sigh of relief. "Yeah, it's alright," he sat back up "Good one."

Kellin rubbed his arm soothingly, and Vic looked back at him. He gave him an assuring smile before exiting the car, and greeting his fellow friends. Vic hesitated before getting out. That had scared him a lot more than anything normally would've. Oh well. Halloween has never been one of his favorite holidays anyway.

"You coming? Or are you going to stay in the car all night?" Kellin asked him, pecking him lightly on the cheek.

Vic nodded, as he exited the car and joined his friends. One thing was for sure; this night was going to be one no one would forget.


End file.
